


Alone Together

by Jh3richo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Light Angst, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, tunnel of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 23:30:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16050824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jh3richo/pseuds/Jh3richo
Summary: Maybe some long, boring, mind-numbing ride was what she needed to cool off. But in the darkness, consumed by emotions so long repressed, there was no place for Fareeha to hide.





	Alone Together

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "have you written smut before? can i request some pharmercy? ;)"
> 
> I have actually written smut before, just haven't ever posted. It's definitely not my forte and I'm not the biggest fan of writing this particular brand of Sin™, but I digress. Thank you for submitting the prompt, anonymous friend! I hope it's to your liking ┬┴┬┴┤ ͜ʖ ͡°)

When first presented with the opportunity to take a break for a few days and bask in the overbearing heat and cacophonous sights, sounds, and smells of a theme park, Fareeha had strongly detested the idea.

If she was finally going to have a day off, she wanted to spend it either relaxing at a day spa or snoozing the hours away in her own bed. Walking miles upon miles only to stand and wait in hour long lines for rides that lasted a grand total of sixty seconds was the last way she wanted to 'relax'.

And yet, despite her verbal disdain of the whole debacle, the first hour in the park had her practically sprinting ahead of everyone else to the next ride.

It took two rollercoasters and one very tall ice cream cone to get her in a better mood than ever imagined. She had originally volunteered to follow Lucio, Lena, and Hana around and be the one to hold their bags, but that had quickly turned into the other three chasing behind her.

The excitement and thrill of getting to freely roam and experience such intense rides and bursts of adrenaline was addicting. The only things that ever gave her this sort of high were either while flying or while fighting or both. But each of those scenarios brought about their own brand of anxiety that refused to let her seek enjoyment out of it until the feeling was fading away.

But when she was spinning upside down and traveling at a solid ninety miles an hour, the adrenaline high refused to fade and left her shaking in the best way possible.

Which is why when she received a message from Jesse with a request to ride something with her by the 'kiddie' rides, she groaned outwardly.

The entire walk across the park made her realize just how much she was sweating as well as how badly her feet hurt. The decision to wear a sleeveless hoodie and jeans with sneakers straight out of the box might have been a bad idea after all. Maybe some long, boring, mind-numbing ride was what she needed to cool off.

As she approached the man – still wearing that ungodly, worn cowboy hat of his – she realized Hanzo was standing behind him with his arms tightly crossed on his chest and face a light pink.

Before Fareeha could even begin to question why Jesse would invite her when he already had Hanzo with him, the cowboy held his hands out and quickly said, “Look, I know what you're gonna say, but keep an open mind here, okay?”

“What is this about?” She asked, setting her hands in her hips and looking between the two.

Jesse opened his mouth but Hanzo cut him off from behind him, refusing to meet Fareeha's gaze. “He wants to go on the tunnel of love. I do not. The ride vehicles are seated for two but connected together so there will be four people traveling together.”

The blush on Hanzo's face darkened slightly as he rushed out, “I don't want strangers sitting behind us while we...ride. I told Jesse I would ride it under the condition that we ask people we trust to join us. Jesse chose you. So...here you are.”

Fareeha tried, tried her absolute damnedest, not to crack up at the situation, but failed anyway. She covered her face with a hand and cackled, enjoying how both men's faces now glowed bright red.

“So, you want me to sit behind you while you make out in the tunnel of love? And expect me _not_ to make fun of you?” She choked out, wiping tears from her eyes, “You do realize how impossible that's going to be, right? Who's the fourth person? It's Genji, isn't it. Oh my god, you two expect _me_ and _Genji_ to not be asses the whole time?”

Hanzo narrowed his eyebrows and glared at her so intensely that she stifled her laughter immediately. “Actually, I've asked--”

“Ohoho,” Jesse grew a wicked grin and gave her an over exaggerated wink from beneath the brim of his hat, “I think you're gonna like your ride partner a whole lot more than Genji, darlin'.”

“And what exactly is that suppose to mean?”

On cue, the two pointed behind her. Fareeha spun on her heel, ready to embarrass the two further to whoever it was, but deflated instantly at the sight.

Angela, nose stuck in a park map and munching on some sort of sweet on a stick, approached them slowly. She looked like a complete tourist, with her wide sunhat and ill-chosen choice of dress consisting of a black skirt and long sleeved blouse that hugged the sides of her shoulders.

She looked up and noticed them, waving with the map and jogging over to them. She covered her mouth with one hand as she chewed, mumbling out, “Sorry I'm late!”

“What in the hell is that?” Jesse asked in disgust as the blonde took another bite of her treat.

“Cinnamon caramel apple!” She replied cheerfully, extending it out in offering. The three declined. “So, what was this activity you wanted to do, Hanzo?”

As he explained their plan to the doctor, Fareeha and Jesse engaged in a silent argument.

This was bullshit. Plain and simple.

To say that Fareeha liked Angela was an understatement. But to say that they were anything past friends felt both wrong and right.

They had been partnered for missions instantly due to the natural synergy of both their suits and individual strengths. They had worked together privately to perfect their combat performance for the better part of the year, had seen each other on their best and worst days. There was a level of trust between the two that ran deeper than could be described with words.

And they had, as would be expected, spent a lot of time together outside of missions and training. The two clicked. They had similar personalities and ambitions, interests and hobbies. It only seemed natural that they should then engage in them together.

There had been times when Fareeha asked Angela to attend a military ball with her so she wouldn't be stuck spending the evening glorifying her years of service while trying to push down a panic attack alone. There had been times when Angela invited Fareeha to escort her to a dinner or conference so she had someone to keep her company and ward off overly friendly guests with wandering hands.

They supported each other in their endeavors and enjoyed one another's company. Plain and simple.

So what if their fingers entwined during the quiet moments or their formal kisses on the cheek lasted a little too long to be just polite? So what if they sought the other out when the worst happened or showed a clear bias towards the other when getting to spend time with someone else?

So what if Fareeha's heart swelled and her stomach grew butterflies whenever she could make Angela laugh. So what if every moment spent beside her made her feel more safe than ever before. So what if Fareeha found herself thinking about Angela late a night.

Whatever was between them, whatever unspoken feeling they created together, couldn't happen. Plain and simple.

There was too much involved: their occupations, their status as active agents, the firm rules of zero fraternization while among the ranks of Overwatch, the whispers and looks from their fellow agents, the whispers and looks from the rest of the world.

The Amari name was bathed in blood and military service. The Ziegler name had become synonymous with compassion and pacifism.

Plain and simple.

And Jesse, who she had regrettably confessed to, knew it. Yet here he was, shit-eating grin and all, trying to throw gasoline on smoldering ash. And it was _bullshit_.

Why did Hanzo choose Angela anyway? Was he in on it too? As they waited in line, she pushed past Jesse to whisper her question in the archer's ear. “Doctor Ziegler is perhaps the sole person I trust out of the lot to not gossip about such things.” He answered simply with a shrug.

“Now now, don't get too jealous.” Jesse snickered with a cheeky smirk, “I mean after all, Hanzo didn't officially accept the recall and thus isn't an actual member of Overwatch. Ain't no dumbass rule keepin' us apart.”

Fareeha glared at the cowboy and his obvious advice.

_Don't let one thing hold you back from what you truly want._

As they boarded their boats, Fareeha scooted as far from Angela as possible and settled into a slump with her arms crossed. The blonde seemed too busy pulling wet wipes from her bag and cleaning her hands to notice.

“Would you like some gum, Fareeha?” She offered while stuffing the used wipes into a plastic baggie of wrappers and trash and removing her hat, “It's spearmint, you're favorite.”

“No thanks.” She replied lowly, glaring at the ride attendant as they checked that the lap bar was secure.

This could have been a happy moment, a great moment actually. Getting a private moment alone with Angela where the mood was already set to be romantic? They were almost alone.

_'Almost is bullshit.'_

They lurched forward, leaving behind the docking station and easing further into the water and darkness of the ride. Fareeha could just make out the silhouettes of Jesse and Hanzo in front of them and smirked as the cowboy carefully placed an arm around his partner, Hanzo resting his head on Jesse's shoulder in turn.

The sight placated her frustration. _'Don't be selfish.'_ She berated herself, _'This is for them, not you. It's not about you.'_

“Have you been on many rides yet?” Angela whispered, inching a little closer to be heard better.

“Only a few.” Fareeha sheepishly said, “Maybe everything at the front and west side of the park?”

“Good grief, that's not 'only a few' at all! I can't say that I'm surprised, you do seem like an adrenaline-addict.”

“Thrill-junkie.” Fareeha corrected with a wide grin.

Angela pushed at her shoulder and rolled her eyes. “You say tomato, I say it tastes gross no matter how you pronounce it.” The two chuckled and the blonde perked up suddenly, “Oh, I just remembered! I found a cafe that serves this gourmet popcorn that sounded very interesting. They offered cookies and cream flavour and I thought you might like it.”

“Now there's something I'm addicted to. I could be talked into visiting for a while. What rides have you--”

The boat suddenly took a nose-dive, dropping them down quickly and sending a cool mist of splashing water directly at them. As they fell, Angela had went from her side of the bench seat to Fareeha's, shrieking and clinging to her arm tightly.

From up ahead, Jesse could be heard chortling at the surprised outburst and shouted back, “Don't lose your hat now, Goldilocks!”

Fareeha laughed at her yelp as well and the sudden dip, her humour vanishing the second she realize how hard Angela had begun breathing. “Hey hey hey, Angela it's okay. It was just a little drop, that's all. It's over now.”

The doctor released her instantly and gripped the lap bar with white knuckles, inhaling tensely through her teeth and trembling as she confessed. “I don't like rides. Doesn't matter what kind, I just get on them and I can't breathe all of a sudden. It's...irrational, I know.”

“Then why did you agree to this? If you aren't comfortable then you should have said no.”

“I agreed on two conditions. I didn't want to let Jesse and Hanzo down. I figured it would just be a straight ride in the dark, no bumps or sharp turns.” Her breathing relaxed slightly and she whipped her head around the track, “Maybe there's an emergency exit. Or another stop. I have to get off.”

Fareeha carefully took Angela's hand in her own and squeezed it gently. “You're okay. Listen, whenever we're fixing to go down a drop you can hear the track make a click. It's locking the wheels so we don't gain too much momentum and roll into the boat in front of us. Just wait and listen for the click. That's when you know when to brace.”

“How do you know?”

“I've ridden the log raft four times with Lucio and Lena. I'm practically an expert in water rides.”

Angela giggled nervously and held Fareeha's hand in turn, leaning closer to her until their sides were pressed together. “And there's my second condition.”

“What's that?”

“You.” Both went stiff, quickly averting their gazes as the doctor spluttered to correct herself. “I-I mean, you're always so c-calm and rational! You...you calm me down. Always know how to calm me down.”

Fareeha's heart was in her throat and her ears burning red hot. Part of her wanted to confess her similar feelings while the other, much simpler, part of her brain wanted to crack a joke to try and escape the awkward situation. Despite the shared embarrassment, they stayed close together and refused to part.

Luckily, Angela seemed to have recovered from her slip up and said with a weak chuckle, “I have to admit, it's much more boring than I thought. It's too dark, there's nothing to look at and no music. It's rather dull, don't you think?”

“It's the tunnel of love, what did you expect? Cupids and rose petals falling from the ceiling? This ride was made for people to do nothing but suck face on.”

“Well when you put it that way, Fareeha, I have to say it sounds down right romantic.” The blonde said sarcastically.

She was about to reply with something equally snarky when a distinct _click_ happened. Angela immediately buried her face in Fareeha's shoulder while the dark haired woman wrapped an arm around her to tuck her closer.

As they came out of the dip and continued forward, Fareeha realized their current position and tried to quickly bring her arm back to her side. Angela only shrank further into her shoulder at the movement and so she left her arm where it was. Her hand began rubbing soothing circles across the blonde's upper back, her thumb occasionally brushing against the exposed skin there and causing Angela to shiver lightly.

With her so close, Fareeha could smell her perfume strongly as well as the residual sweet smell of her cinnamon caramel apple. Curious about the former scent, she inhaled deeply and asked, “What kind of perfume is that? I don't recognize it from the ones you usually wear.”

Swallowing her panic down, Angela brushed some hair out of her face and said, “It's actually not perfume. It's cologne.” Her embarrassment was clear as she shied away and added, “I...like cologne more than perfume, honestly. It works better. Is that weird?”

The soldier shook her head, her fingers now rubbing against a prominent notch along the top of Angela's spine. The area also just so happened to be right where her blouse ended so her movements were on bare skin, causing her shivers to continue. “Not at all; I like it. It suits you.” She then said with a light laugh, “I'm sure I smell great right now. I've only been sweating my ass off since we entered the park.”

“Then you'll be happy to know that your deodorant is working as intended because I don't smell a thing. You just smell like _you_.”

Fareeha's heart stuttered slightly at this and her mind raced at what exactly that meant. She had a certain smell? Was it actually pleasant or was Angela just saying that to be nice?

“So what have you been doing all day since you don't ride rides?” She asked instead, clearing her throat and trying to find anything to look at other than the blonde.

“Eating!” Angela admitted with a bright laugh. “I offered to hold Brigitte and Reinhardt's things while they rode the attractions but they insisted they were fine. I've been hitting up all of the restaurants and food stalls with Torbjörn and Genji instead.”

“Well that's great news. Because I could definitely go for some food after this. What's your best recommendation so far, food critic Ziegler?”

Humming in thought and tapping her chin, the doctor slowly said, “I'd have to say that for savory it's definitely their bratwurst dog with a side of fried chips – but I may just be biased. And for sweet it's definitely that cinnamon caramel apple. I have to get another one before we leave.”

“Hard pass, I'm afraid. Apples are meant to be eaten by themselves without anything else. What else do you have for sweet treats?”

Lighting up and sitting forward slightly to gesture with her hands, Angela looked to Fareeha with huge eyes as she explained. “There's a cart by the back of the park that sells snow-cones that are mounded _this_ high – I'm serious! And they're the best snow-cones I've ever eaten. It's not shaved ice, it's _snow_ , and it's so incredibly good.”

Fareeha nodded along, grinning at the blonde's enthusiasm. “I could definitely go for some snow right about now. It's too hot today.”

“Tell me about it. It's why I'm staying inside the gift shops and restaurants.” Angela laughed to herself and smoothed out the pleats of her skirt while saying, “I burn far too easily to spend too much time in the sun. And I may be a little overdressed for a theme park. But in my defense, I didn't know this is how we'd be spending our free time.”

“Well, I think you look great.” Fareeha complimented honestly, adding with a slight tease, “Even if you're dressed like a total snob.”

Angela smacked her arm again, harder this time, “I'm used to the cold, not this boiling heat! Cold weather or cold offices, I'll take either over this bullshit any day!”

“Believe it or not, but I actually prefer the cold as well.” At the laugh and confused look she received, Fareeha held her hands up in defense and shrugged, “I spent more time in Canada than Egypt. I grew up around the snow. I actually have a little cabin tucked away near Hay River back in Alberta that my dad gave me.”

“I had no idea you owned property in Canada! That's amazing, Fareeha!”

“It's a neat little place with a great view and a private lake. I used to vacation there and go ice fishing – back when I had vacations that is.” She paused and added slowly, “You know, the door's always open if you're interested.”

Angela met her eyes with a surprised look. “Are you sure? I'd hate to intrude. I'm sure you enjoy the peace and quiet up there by yourself.”

“The quiet's okay every once in a while, but I'm sure it'd be even better with great company.” Avoiding making a fool of herself and diverting the conversation quickly, Fareeha smirked and said, “Plus I'd pay money to see you in waders and heavy parka.”

She was treated with yet another smack on the arm and a incredulous scoff. “I doubt you'd even get me out there. Ice fishing sounds incredibly boring. Just sitting and doing nothing for hours? I'm afraid I'll pass.”

“Says the woman who sits for twelve hours a day staring at her computer screen or papers.”

“That's different! That's work! I have something interesting to look at!” Angela shook her head and relaxing further into Fareeha's arms, sighing as she went, “But you did say there was a beautiful view and I don't doubt it, especially when you'd be there.”

Fareeha froze again. Did Angela just call her beautiful?

“Did you just call me beautiful?”

The doctor grew silent, letting the gentle lap of the waves against their boat fill the empty space as her brain processed the question. “I...” She tried to start but failed, then failed again, and again.

Unwilling to let her short-circuit so easily, Fareeha shifted slightly in her seat and clarified. “It's okay. Thank you. For the compliment, I mean. I've just never been called beautiful before.”

She clearly had Angela's attention now, the shorter woman shifting to stare at her and openly gape. Awkwardly laughing at the look, she elaborated further, “I've always heard _handsome_. It's never been _pretty_ or _beautiful_. I guess people see the height and the muscles and the wicked scars or the dog tags and...it doesn't apply.”

“Fareeha,” Angela whispered while leaning the tiniest bit closer, “you are so beautiful. And if people can't see that then they need to get their heads looked at. Handsome, sure, but I think the best word that describes you is gorgeous. No matter where you are or what your wearing or what angle. You're _beautiful._ ”

It left her speechless. To hear such a thing from Angela meant more than she thought it would. It was something so superficial that Fareeha had elected to ignore the crave to be validated by such a thing as looks, but hearing it from Angela felt like a great weight being lifted off her shoulders. It was as if she had just been given permission to feel comfortable in her own body.

It left her anxious. It made her want to act upon the emotions that swelled in her heart, to throw caution to the wind and forget everything she feared would become of them if she were to. She wanted to return the compliment and then some, to give Angela a similar feeling of eye-opening gratification.

But she couldn't. They couldn't. There was too much between them, too much keeping them apart. If Fareeha admitted to anything, what would become of them? That fear, irrational or not, is what has and will continue to subdue her.

They couldn't be anything more than what they were now. Certainly not a couple. Not without throwing away everything around them and perhaps themselves. This was private, not something that needed the involvement of others. But it was impossible to not involve others if they were to be together.

The fear of a million eyes on them conquered the desire to speak, so she stayed silent.

Trying to ignore the warmth in both her chest and eyes as well as the way her stomach knotted into itself, the soldier nervously joked, “So at which angles am I gorgeous from? I'll try and stand at them more often.”

Thin fingers reached up to lightly push Fareeha's chin up and slightly to the side before moving to thread a few wispy hairs in front of her ears, blunt fingernails tracing lightly across her skin and sending shivers down her spine as they grazed her neck on the way down.

“Right there. I can see that you have a strong jaw, but my eyes are immediately drawn to your cheek bones. And from there I see how your nose curves and then I notice how naturally long your eyelashes are, how thick they are too. And then I see your eyes, which I think are your best feature.”

As she explained herself, Fareeha's heart beat faster and faster and she grew more aware of the fact that she could feel the gentle puffs of Angela's breath against her neck. The gooseflesh that rose across her skin at the feeling borderlined at some strange combination of uncomfortably eerie and uncomfortably arousing, the feeling intensified as the blonde's accent grew thicker with each spoken word.

It was so much happening all at once that neither noticed the soft _click_ of the track beneath them.

The sudden lurch jolted them both awake and back into a tight embrace as they sped down, their hold weakening ever so slightly as they plateaued only to tighten again at another unexpected _click_.

“So soon?!” Angela gasped, hiding her face in Fareeha's chest and clutching her shirt in a death grip.

They braced for the dip and hesitantly relaxed when one never came. Fareeha raised her head up and realized what was happening as the boat in front of them disconnected and took a sudden left turn, leaving them to turn right.

Jesse turned around to wave at them and yell something unintelligible only to be whacked into silence by a swift hit from Hanzo. Despite his partner protesting what he said, he tipped his hat back and snapped a quick salute to Fareeha before they vanished around their corner.

“The track splits.” She said with slight despair, “We're alone.”

They were alone.

The gravity of it hit her then. They were alone. There was no one else there to see them, to question them, to judge them. There was only the darkness and the secrets that it would hide away.

And in the darkness, consumed by emotions so long repressed, there was no place for Fareeha to hide.

But then the absolute darkness that hid them vanished as tiny lights began popping up all around them. No bigger than the small flicker of a lit candle flame, they appeared one by one, more and more illuminating until they were completely surrounded by millions of glowing stars.

Fareeha's breath caught in her throat at the sight. It looked like she was flying late at night, surrounded by the stars and a slight chill. The sight alone sparked something in her veins again and she couldn't help but look every which way. Her heart was in her throat as if she were back on a thrill ride.

“It's beautiful.” Angela whispered.

“You're beautiful.” Fareeha whispered back, succumbing to the long awaited solitude and no longer caring to restraining herself.

She was ready to let herself live in this moment, to take advantage of the fact that no one was watching them. Ready to lose herself in this private embrace. Everything inside of her was building higher and higher, sinking her and her mind further and further into the darkness.

Their eyes met again and Angela gasped softly, a hand reaching up to brush Fareeha's bangs to the side. “Your eyes,” She all but breathed, “I can see the lights reflected in your eyes.”

It didn't feel like they were moving, both their bodies and the boat under them. They were simply floating among the darkness, among the stars. Just the two of them.

Fareeha could still smell the cinnamon on Angela's breath as they lingered closer, too close to possibly stop now. But it didn't stop them from hesitating into the kiss, very lightly brushing their lips together in an unsure, chaste kiss.

They drew away the tiniest bit to lock gazes, silently asking the other for further permission. After meeting again for a few more gentle pecks, Angela's fingers inched closer and closer to Fareeha's neck until they were gliding through the tiny hairs on her neck and up into her thick hair.

As the nails scraped lightly across her scalp, Fareeha failed to stop the moan bubbling up her throat and shocked herself when she felt no shame for it.

There wasn't a reason to be ashamed. She trusted Angela. And it was just the two of them.

It was that thought that pushed her over the edge, surging forward and kissing the blonde more fiercely than before.

Angela returned the heated kiss with vigor, one hand taking a loose fistful of hair while the other held onto Fareeha's waist to steady her. Fareeha dragged her hands down Angela's back in turn, one playing with the hem of her blouse while the other slid down her body to grasp at her thigh.

The abrupt pinches of their teeth against their lips and muffled groans drowned out the sound and thought of the track moving them forward, both too engrossed in one another to care about the lights dancing around them.

Angela moaned loudly as Fareeha's fingernails dug into the flesh of her thigh, lightly clawing down her leg only to race back up and push the slightest bit under her skirt. The hand on the soldier's waist slapped atop her own and urged it further under as Angela gasped into her mouth, “Touch me.”

Fareeha obliged immediately and her fingers began seeking to cup the underside of her bare thigh, pulling her closer and as close to straddling her lap as she could due to the safety bar. Angela's hold on her hair tightened and pulled harder, making her gasp in both shock and desire.

The moment was also used to allow Angela full access to Fareeha's mouth, her tongue sliding along her teeth lightly before the two met.

From then on their actions devolved rapidly.

Neither cared as they trailed saliva down their chins, completely engrossed in the impassioned heat they were creating. Fareeha's fingers dug into Angela's backside, groping her in earnest and trying to bring her even closer. The fist in her hair was now constantly pulling backwards and sending sharp but pleasurable pains straight through her stomach that reached an intensity when another hand slid up her shirt to toy with the underwire of her bra.

The light touches on her chest made her move faster, eager to reach the breaking point that Angela was so ready and willing to give to her. Her hands sought the silky edges of Angela's underwear and didn't hesitate to slip beneath them, one remaining on her buttock while the other moved up her blouse to displace the padding of her bra and touch the soft flesh of her breast.

“Fareeha!” Angela gasped, her own hand vanishing from the dark haired woman's chest to the waistband of her jeans.

Cold fingers caressing the soft skin beneath her belly choked a louder moan than before out of her and Fareeha stiffened slightly. Her heart was going to burst out of her chest at any moment, her blood to explode from her veins from how hot it was boiling. She was too engrossed in groping her way to this unstated goal to care, not sure where it was she was going but finding an spoken familiarity in it.

The desire that filled her stomach was going to consume her and for the first time, she was hoping that it would. This was it, their chance to be alone together. Her mind would still flick between thoughts, the nagging part of her brain still trying to warn her of continuing down this path.

_You can't!_

_But it's so easy._

_You shouldn't!_

_But it feels so right._

_It's a sin!_

_It's divine._

There was no turning back now. It just wasn't possible. Not when Angela was begging her more and more, moaning sweetly in her ear breathless commands of, “More. Yes, Fareeha. Please, more. _Fareeha._ ”

But the light that was growing brighter and brighter forced her to drag herself out of her lustful stupor and realize that they were coming to the end of the ride.

“Fuck.” She gasped while pulling away. Angela didn't notice their predicament and whined at the lack of attention, stealing another few quick kisses before Fareeha carefully pushed her back.

Finally realizing and hustling to fix her bra, Angela's chest heaved and she brought a hand up to fan air to her bright red face. Fareeha reached up to wipe some spittle from the blonde's cheek and fix her shifted blouse, cursing as she then quickly tried to adjust her pants and bra at the same time.

They were glued to their respective sides and unwilling to look at one another as they pulled back into the loading area. As they stepped out, Angela extended a courteous hand to Fareeha to help her step out, using it as an excuse to also straighten the sleeves of her blouse.

Waiting for them right outside and sharing a bored expression, Jesse and Hanzo each raised a hand in greeting. “Well that was pretty borin'! Light show there at the end was pretty neat, but not as exciting as I thought!” Jesse exclaimed.

He grew a knowing grin and added, “Nice hair, Fareeha.” A hand flew up to try and fix it and he cackled at her. “I'm just pullin' your leg, darlin'. But Angela, I gotta say, I love what you've done with your skirt. I hear wearin' it backwards is the new style.”

Both stared at him in mortification and the blonde tried to stutter out an excuse or defense while hiding her face under her sunhat. Jesse retaliated immediately, grinning wolfishly and surging forward to tease them further.

Whatever he was saying, whatever anyone was saying, was lost to the white noise ringing in Fareeha's ears.

Every breath resulted in her chest tightening to the point of pain, her hands shaking and feet heavy. Her eyes cut around wildly, watching their fellow park goers meander around them. All of them were looking at her, at them. Whether it was a quick glance or a long stare, they were watching nonetheless.

_'They know.'_

Fareeha's throat closed and refused to let any air in as she struggled to find an escape. She needed to get out, to hide. There were so many people staring. So many people judging her. Judging her for losing control. For forgetting to hide.

Which is why when Hanzo barely touched her arm she sprinted off, not paying attention as to where she was going or listening to the yells after her.

She ran past the long lines for rides and food, slammed her way through tightly packed groups of people and shoving employees out of the way as she made her escape.

Her search for a place to hide lead her to a restroom where she vaulted past the waiting line and into the first stall that became available. Once it was locked and ignoring the loud protests of those waiting before her, Fareeha threw the toilet seat down and collapsed atop it.

A hand fisted the front of her shirt, pulling it as far from her skin as possible as she struggled to catch her breath. Another hand was brought to her face to wipe away sweat and Fareeha realized that it was actually a steady stream of tears.

The shame came forcefully now, trying to pull sobs from her throat that she swallowed back down. It all felt surreal and stupid. Everything had just been fine, more than fine. But that had been in the darkness, not the light of day.

Fareeha whimpered at that, her mind whispering to her that it was just society proving to her that she and Angela couldn't be together unless it was in the dark like that. That she couldn't keep her for her own, that they'd never be truly alone like that again.

She should have known better. She should have remembered that this was just another thing she couldn't have no matter how badly she craved it. And now she was realizing that having a taste of it made the hurt all the worse.

_'Stop crying. Stop being childish. Stop thinking you could ever change yourself. Stop thinking you could ever change society. She doesn't want you, you're a soldier with bloodied hands. She doesn't want you, you're just the spare Amari. She doesn't want you, you're a pathetic coward. She doesn't want you, she doesn't want you, she doesn't want you.'_

A commotion outside roused her from her sniveling state and she shrank into herself when someone knocked on the door to her stall.

“'Reeha?” Jesse called, his voice low and gentle, “You okay? Ran off in a hurry, really worried us.”

“Fuck you.” She spat hoarsely.

“Hey now, darlin'. Lets save the strong words for when there ain't littleuns 'round. Why don't you come on out and we can talk.” When she refused to answer he hissed through the door, “Christ, Fareeha, I-I'm sorry. I didn't...I wasn't thinking, okay? But you ran off and Angela's...”

The sigh he ended with made her sit forward. “What about Angela?” She sniffed.

She could see his boots shift from under the door as he hummed to himself in thought. “Well, she gave me an earful. More than a earful – Lord almighty, I've never seen her so furious. And then she did what you did and stomped off madder than a wet hen. Hanzo's tryin' to calm 'er down right now, but I don't think he's who she wants to talk to right now.”

Fareeha wiped her face once more before exiting the stall, grabbing Jesse by his shirt and dragging him out of the restroom spouting apologies.

As they left it behind, she released her hold on him and stuffed her hands in her jeans pockets. “Well?” She asked with a slight sneer.

Jesse produced his phone from his pocket to glance at it before meeting her gaze and jerking his head forward to walk. “Now I know I can be a real ass sometimes--”

“You call _that_ being an ass?! You _knew_ how I felt! And yet you still pushed!”

“Yeah, but how did you spend that time, huh?” Fareeha's glare weakened and she let him continue talking and leading her forward. “I push on you because I just want you two to be happy, 'Reeha. God knows you both deserve it. And bein' someone who knows what's goin' on and sees how you two are around each other, I can't help but feel frustrated for ya'll too.”

“Rules are stupid, but they can change.” He said firmly, casting her a wary glance, “But you gotta be able to let go of your insecurities first. That's where things get tough. You wanna be with her, right?”

“Yes.” Fareeha admitted quietly.

Jesse clapped a hand on her back and said with a slight smile, “Then forget about all that stupid shit your brain's tellin' ya and turn it off for a while. C'mon now girl, you really think anyone on the team is gonna be ugly to ya'll just for being in love? Think they'll let other people be ugly?”

“...No.”

“Well hot damn then, Amari! Get after it!” Jesse exclaimed with a wide grin.

The dark haired woman paused, her anxiety returning and deflating the high spirits inside her. “No, I can't. Rules are in place for a reason, I can't break them. Especially not in my position. I'm Strike Commander, what kind of message does it send if _I'm_ caught fraternizing with another agent? Besides, it's more than that, Jesse. I'm not right for her. She's... _Angela_. And I'm just...”

Fareeha stopped and looked to her shoes, willing the heat behind her eyes to fade as she spoke. “I'm like an animal on display at a zoo. There are so many people constantly watching me and every move I make. Who the hell would ever want to join that madness? I get what you're saying Jesse, but I just can't – I don't think I – ...who would love someone like that?”

“Love's a weird thing, darlin'. Makes you do crazy things. Talk to the woman, Fareeha. She might be thinkin' the same things and wonderin' if she's being unreasonable about it too.”

The rest of the walk was spent listening to Jesse drawl on and on about his day with Hanzo with Fareeha trailing behind him with her head down and mind wandering. She eventually ran into him and looked up to find them stopped between two restaurants.

Hanzo stood at one of the corners, casting a glance along the side of the building before pushing himself off the wall and approaching them. The cold glare he gave to Jesse wasn't given to Fareeha, instead a much kinder expression forming on his face as he said, “We trusted you to not speak about our...activities. We owe it to you both to do the same.”

“Thanks.” Fareeha muttered, not meeting his gaze.

“Walk along the wall and past the shrub, you should see a little opening you can squeeze through.” The archer collected Jesse's arm in his own and began leading him away.

Only a little confused at the instructions, Fareeha obeyed and found a small footpath that was probably used by employees leading around the back of one of the restaurants. The area was grassy and little untamed, hidden away by the greenery, buildings, and a little leg of the man-made lake that snaked through the park.

Angela had her back to her, leaning against the mossy railing and looking out over the lake. Fareeha cleared her throat to get her attention and ended up scaring her, the blonde jolting with a swear and quickly trying to hide something.

The scent of cigarette smoke wafted to Fareeha's nose as she stepped closer and she asked carefully, “Are you smoking?”

“Yes.” Angela admitted in a huff. She stubbed it out on the railing and placed it next to three other completely spent ends, her face flushing in shame as she did so.

Forcing a smile and jovial tone, Fareeha gave her a pointed look and commented, “Must be pretty stressed to break those out. It's been months since I've seen you smoke.”

The blonde tucked her arms around herself and faced Fareeha directly, her voice shaking as she declared, “I want you.”

Ice raced down Fareeha's spine at the words and her lips parted in a silent gasp. The chill spread up her neck and stole her breath away, the intense heat returning to her stomach at the desperate look in Angela's eyes.

Unable to speak, the dark haired woman shook her head slightly and stared at her incredulously. A step was taken to bring them closer and the doctor brought a hand up to her forehead and into her hair as she laughed with forced humor, “I want you so much, Fareeha.”

There were suddenly tears in her eyes and she chortled again, turning away to face the lake and swear loudly to herself. Fareeha put a hand on her shoulder to turn her around and said firmly, “I want you too. I can't ignore it anymore; I feel like I'm losing my mind.”

Angela clasped a hand over her mouth to stifle a sob, uttering out from between her fingers, “But we can't.”

“I know.” Fareeha replied with a sad nod.

“I'm sorry.” The blonde whispered, sniffing and wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, “I just...I can't. We can't. There's just too much in the way.”

“Too many people watching.”

“Yes, exactly. The whole team, the United Nations, the entire scientific and medical community. And I...I'm not 'out'. I know times have changed, but there's still so much...talk.” She looked away for a moment before their eyes met again and she admitted, “I'm too afraid of what would happen. Of what people would say about us.”

Fareeha nodded again. “I am too. I wish I could say I wasn't, I wish I could calm you down like you always say I do but...I just can't.”

They drew closer again and Angela trailed a hand up Fareeha's arm to her neck and into her hair to cup the side of her head. “I want to keep you here, all for my own. I want to be brave for you. I can imagine us together so well, but I'm too much of a coward to follow through.”

“Then we're cowards together.” Fareeha placed her hand on Angela's and brought it to her lips to place gentle kisses across the palm of her hand. They shared a look of longing and bittersweet sorrow, one last kiss pressed into the blonde's knuckles before it was lowered away.

Before it could come to rest at her side, Fareeha suddenly grasped it tightly and pulled her closer. She wet her lips and asked softly, “Is it too much to ask if we can enjoy this moment alone if it's our last?”

Angela's gaze noticeably shifted quickly to her lips before returning to her eyes, her head barely nodding in agreement at the offer. They stepped closer to press together, arms wrapping around one another in a tight embrace.

There was no hesitation in their first kiss this time, both sinking into the now familiar warmth of one another and yearning for more. There was also no noticeable shift in intensity, the passion lingering from before returning brutally to encourage their wandering hands and lustful noises.

Fareeha pressed the shorter woman back into the railing, their lips parting for a moment as she pushed herself up to sit on it. The sight of Angela, pink in the face and light gasping, parting her legs for her to step closer made her heart lurch.

Hands returned to her thighs to push her skirt up further before quickly moving to grasp her backside, fingers digging into the ample flesh and stirring a moan from deep in the blonde's chest. Angela's hands traveled back under Fareeha's hoodie to finish what they started and move under her bra to rest atop her breasts and lightly scrape fingernails across her nipples.

The sensation choked a particularly loud moan out of Fareeha and her face burned hot. Their foreheads pressed together as their heavy breathing mingled, the dark haired woman swallowing thickly to say, “If you keep doing that, I'm going to fuck you on this railing.”

“We're alone.” Angela replied, clearly unperturbed at the sounds of people milling around outside of their hidden corner. Unsure if she was worried by this or further aroused, Fareeha snickered and dropped her head to kiss along the doctor's neck.

The area was clearly sensitive but encouraged by the way Angela began clawing at her chest in response, urging Fareeha to leave bright red marks and tiny bites along her way. Fareeha carefully sank her teeth in the gentle curve where Angela's neck met her shoulders and gasped through her nose when it caused the blonde to thrust her hips forward.

“We have to stop.” Fareeha said breathlessly. Her actions betrayed her as she pressed her chest further into Angela's hands and attempted to meet the next roll of her hips.

“Not until I've made up for all the lost time.” Angela insisted, her eyes squeezing shut when they finally met together and a hoarse cry leaving her throat. “Touch me, please. Fareeha, _please_ don't stop.”

Unable to ignore the begging, the solider initiated another messy kiss and sent a hand trailing between them. When her fingers brushed against Angela's inner thigh she broke away to whisper lowly, “You're so beautiful, so perfect. You're so beautiful, Angela.”

A short moan was given to her followed by a strangled inhale as her fingers brushed against the silk of underwear. A grin spread across Fareeha's lips and she asked with a slight tease, “Am I really this good or are you just this desperate?”

“Shut the fuck up.” Angela panted, “It's been a while, okay?”

“In that case,” Fareeha tugged her hips closer and pushed her fingers beneath the underwear, ignoring the pleading now thrown her way and slowly trailing her fingers through Angela's wet sex, “I'm going to make every moment last. I want to make up for lost time, too.”

“ _Fareeha!_ Please! I need you, please, I need--”

She was cut short by the sound of a phone ringing, both women jolting in shock at the sound before loudly groaning. Angela placed her face in the center of Fareeha's chest to muffle herself as she shouted, “ _Motherfucker!_ ”

The dark haired woman stepped away to let her down and watched her angrily dig through her bag to pull out her phone, not even checking it before bringing it to her ear to yell, “ _What?!_ ”

Angela's face was bright red from both rage and exasperation as she hissed in Swiss-German at the caller. Pinching the bridge of her nose and growling something else, she hung up and threw the phone back into her bag viciously.

Fareeha held up her hands in defense when the furious look was given to her and she lamely joked, “Timing's great, isn't it?”

“That was Torbjörn looking for me. Genji overheated himself like an idiot and is being sent to the medical pavilion at the front of the park. I'm suppose to go collect him and take him back to the hotel.” The doctor explained with a long sigh.

She swiped a hand down her face and grumbled, “I am beyond frustrated right now, and I'm sorry if I take it out on you.”

Seeing her opportunity and taking it, Fareeha snapped her fingers together and said with a smirk, “If it means more of what just happened, you can take it out on me anytime.”

Angela laughed and smacked her shoulder gently, “You're unbelievable.”

They collected their things and adjusted their clothes for the second time of the day, now facing the pathway leading out of their hidden corner and unwilling to take it. Fareeha cast a glance to the blonde and sighed sadly, “We're not going to get a chance like this again, are we?”

“No. But it was worth it. Even if it was cut short.” Angela suddenly pulled her into another kiss, stealing her breath away and making her light headed. “I don't care if we don't have a chance together.” She whispered against her lips, “I'll wait as long as it takes for you.”

Fareeha pushed the emotion in her throat down and promised, “I'll wait for you too.”

They parted ways, Fareeha unable to stop herself from looking back and watching the blonde woman vanish among the crowds of people. The walk back to her group was spent watching her feet and lost in thought, haunted by the phantom sensations of their kisses and touches.

When she approached Lena, Lucio, and Hana, they all jumped her with questions about what she wanted to ride next.

“You guys go ahead,” Fareeha said with a forced smile, “I'm beat for the day.”

The three boo'ed her unenthusiastic response but took off for the next attraction, leaving her to trail behind them. As they got in line and handed off their bags for her to hold, Fareeha claimed a nearby bench for herself and pondered.

It was a relief to know that her fears were shared. It was also a relief to know that she had been proven wrong – that perhaps someone could love her. She leaned back and closed her eyes, imaging what it would be like to hold Angela's hand as they walked through the park and not be worried about someone seeing them.

She wondered what it would be like to ask Angela to attend military balls and be introduced not as her guest but as her partner. She wondered what it would be like to hear Angela refer to her as her significant other at conferences. What it would be like to just hold her late at night and into the early morning.

It brought a smile to her face and a much lighter weight to her chest than before. Even if it took forever, she was willing to wait. _They_ were willing to wait.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she pulled it out to scan through the text. An unknown number had sent her a simple message: _“Fourth floor. Room five-sixty-eight.”_

Her brows narrowed at it and a new message came through, jump starting her heart and bringing the adrenaline back to her veins.

_“I purchased some of that cookies and cream popcorn to try. Come by later tonight and we can try it together.”_

It was a bad idea. A very bad idea. Such a bad idea that she should delete the texts and pretend she never received them. They agreed this couldn't happen, even if they so badly wanted it to. It shouldn't happen. Angela was the one playing with fire now and Fareeha couldn't risk getting burned.

But Jesse was right. It was easy to turn off her brain and the nagging voice occupying it.

_“I'll be there after dinner.”_

Maybe they didn't have to wait for forever after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> As someone who's unexpectedly been on a tunnel of love, I have to say that it's not as 'steamy' as people think. It's just really awkward. 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes. I still need more sleep.


End file.
